Episode 7417 (4th February 2016)
Plot Aaron's shocked as Chas arrives back from seeing Gordon upset and reveals he admitted what he did. The trading standards agents discover that all of the wine cases have been tampered with and inform Eric he is likely to lose his licence. Rakesh calls round to see Jimmy, revealing Charity is being released from prison at the end of the month and she has requested he go over the accounts for Home James Haulage. Jimmy fobs him off. Harriet and Kerry steal some of the counterfeit wine bottles from The Grange in case they fail to get their money back from Eric. Carly and Tracy realise Duncan was responsible for the tip-off as he waves over at them from across the street. Moira is relieved to hear that Pete has only been sentenced to six months. Carly and Tracy threaten Duncan again but he reveals they have no leverage over him anymore. He explains he returned home to find his wife having sex with her personal trainer in their mini gym and she has now left him. Cain finds Chas crying in the backroom. She informs him about Aaron and Gordon. Carly worries about her suspended sentence as Eric is prepared to let her and Tracy take the wrap for it in order to save his licence. Cain is floored by Chas's revelation and tries to reassure Chas that she is not to blame, noting how Aaron showed no signs of his abuse and even appeared to worship Gordon as a kid. Aaron tells Robert that Chas went to see Gordon and he admitted to raping him. Eric is informed that if he wants the bar at The Grange to stay open he will need to appoint a new designated premises supervisor, preferably someone with an existing license. He turns to Diane. Cain advises Chas to stay strong for Aaron. He covers to Moira that he's got to go on a call out and will be back late as Chas hands him Gordon's address and encourages him to do his worst. Outside, Cain bumps into Aaron and struggles to speak to him. Aaron realises that Chas has told him. Marlon catches Kerry and Harriet drinking the counterfeit booze in the pub and tell them to get rid of it before they're barred. Diane worries if she made the right decision agreeing to help out at The Grange for Eric. Doug offers to support her and suggests they approach Eric to assist in running the bed and breakfast also. Jimmy admits to Nicola that he has been letting things slide with the business recently and doesn't want to let Rakesh see the books. Chas apologises to Aaron for telling Cain but admits she needed to tell somebody. She promises not to tell anyone else. She queries him on why he was always eager to go home to Gordon on the occasions when he came to stay with her. He surmises that he hated her for failing to notice anything wrong. Cain waits outside Gordon's house but is disappointed to see he has friends over for drinks and realises he may have to put his plan on hold. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Duncan - Richard Southgate *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Trading Standards Agent - Gemma Paige North (credited as 'Trading Standards Agents') *Trading Standards Agent - Jeff Bennett (credited as 'Trading Standards Agents') Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *The Grange - Kitchen, front garden and restaurant *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Yard *Rowlands Avenue *15 Rowlands Avenue Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,820,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes